


Next Time

by zeroism



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Secret Crush, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroism/pseuds/zeroism
Summary: "Roxas, come on," Xion admonishes, whispering roughly. "He's right there. Youhaveto talk to him.""No I don't!" He screeches in response.Roxas meets Sora in the Keyblade Graveyard.





	Next Time

"Roxas," Xion says, alarmed, tears and heartfelt hugs forgotten, "he's leaving! Sora!!"

"Wh— Xion, what are you doing?" Roxas frowns; Sora has better things to do right now than linger.

Sora, who had been on his way to the rest of the labyrinth, tilts his head in confusion.

"Roxas, come on," Xion admonishes, whispering roughly. "He's right there. You  _ have _ to talk to him."

"No I don't!" He screeches in response. "Maybe when the world isn't ending!?"

"We don't know when we'll get another chance," Xion mumbles. "We thought we'd have all the time in the world and look how it ended... I just don't want you to regret this."

Axel squeezes their shoulders, shoving his head in between theirs. "Earth to wonder twins, what are you  _ talking _ about?"

"Roxas' feelings for—"

"Alright, alright!" Roxas yelps, ignoring Axel's questioning. "Sora, wait up!"

Sora stops on his tracks again, looking back to find Roxas jogging towards him. "What's up, Roxas? You should be resting with them."

"I won't try going with you or anything," He reassures. "I just... there's something I wanted to talk about..."

The brunette glances to the winding corridors of the labyrinth, frowning. "Okay, but I need to go real soon..."

"I'll be quick then," Roxas nods. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

Sora almost jolts in shock. "What? What for?"

"I guess you wouldn't know, but— during that year... I developed so much... contempt, even hatred for you," Roxas explains, words tumbling out like a chain. "But now that I know you, I... You didn't deserve any of it. You did so much to help me once you knew... I just wanted to say thanks."

"It's okay, Roxas. You had every reason to hate me." Sora shoots him a bright smile. "I'm really glad you don't anymore, though!"

Roxas' heart (oh, he  _ has _ one) skips a beat.

Shit.

"T-That's all I wanted to say," Roxas lies. "Go ahead. We'll catch up."

Roxas'll tell him for sure. Later, when the time is right.

Roxas has no reason to believe there  _ won't _ be a right time, but his chest tightens as he watches Sora go.

Later...

**Author's Note:**

> these drabbles are kinda ending up a collection of people's unresolved crushes on Sora so I guess look forward to more of that soon


End file.
